Denying Love
by cherrystraw
Summary: [REPOSTED].AsuCag.Cagalli is the new student at Seed High.She hides many things from everyone there.Will the love of friends and a special someone named Athrun Zala show her how to love and trust in the most unlikely of places?Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

cherrie: hi everyone. ok i am very mad but i don't know if it was someone who reported the story or if fanfiction really didnt like it but i do hope thatit doesn't happen again. sorry for everyone who liked this... i feel so depressed, all my review gone. so i hope you review!

PS. whoever knows what happened to my story please tell me!. and if you were the one that reported my story please tell me and explain to me what i did wrong. i have no objections if you felt my story inappopriate but i wished that you would've reviewed and critized me instead of just deleting.

Summary: Cagalli is now the new student at Seed High. there she meets all sorts of people. She hides many things from everyone that tries to know. She has a secret. But will the love and care from friends be enough to force her to tell them the secret?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

* * *

**Denying Love**

Chapter 1

"Dammit" murmured Cagalli as she trips and falls scraping her left knee. "Why does the dress code have to include dumb mini skirts for girls? Can't we wear pants?" mumbled Cagalli as she got to the school. The school was very big with a bronze gate in the front. "nice school" she thought. Her thoughts were interrupted when a group of girls came in front of her.

"Well well well look what we have here." Smirked the red head.

" It's the new girl! And I thought we'd have much of a competition. Ha!" laughed a brunette.

" What's that supposed to mean?" spat Cagalli. She already didn't like them. The redhead was dressed in the school uniform (a white shirt and white mini skirt) but the skirt was two sizes too small and the shirt was unbuttoned so low you could see a lot of cleavage. The brunette and the two others was dressed similar but their shirt wasn't as low. the redhead just laughed.

"Well for one we thought that she'd be a little more mannered and civilized." Said the redhead. Cagalli gritted her teeth.

"Who do you think you are, telling me this" said Cagalli

"For your information, my name is Fllay Allster cheerleader captain. My father is the owner of the Allster company as you should know." She pointed to the brunette, " this is Jean." She continued, " you should know that I practically own the school so don't even think about doing anything stupid to us. Or else." Fllay threatened.

" O ya? or else what?" she asked.

" We'll make your life a living hell in and outside of school" she stated. Then Fllay and her gang walked passed her pushing her aside.

Cagalli clenched her fists. "o great" she thought, " first ten minutes and I've already managed to make enemies." Cagalli walked into the school and found that it was amazing. The walls were beige with a white and creamy orange tiled floor. Unfortunately just as she finished her observations the bell rang which meant that classes start.

"Damn" Cagalli thought, " first day I'm late and I still have to report to the office… o shoot! Where is the office anyways? Aw man."

As Cagalli walked through the hallways she spotted a whole bunch of girls squealing and screaming in delight at something but she decided to ignore it since it was really none of her business. She sighed. At this rate she was never going to find the office all the people that she asked all just shrugged her off. Cagalli thought " o the nerve of these people, I'm going to give them a piece of my -" Cagalli didn't get to finish her thoughts because she crashed into someone making her fall backwards, she closed her eyes waiting for the impact that never came so she opened her eyes seeing emerald eyes meet her amber ones. The emerald-eyed boy had caught her wrist before she fell. She finally took a good look at him and the first thing she thought was " wow he looks kind of hot" then, "hey! What the hell? I'm not supposed to think that about a boy" the boy had silky midnight blue hair that ended at the length of his chin. Cagalli snapped back to reality.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" yelled Cagalli.

"I'm sorry, are you alright" the blue haired boy asked while helping her stand up.

"Ya I'm fine. Just watch it." Mumbled Cagalli.

"I'm Athrun, Athrun Zala." Greeted the boy.

"Cagalli, Cagalli Yula Attha." Said blonde.

Athrun's POV (point of view) 

"Hey she's kind of cute, I wonder if she knows about _them_ yet… hope not"

**Normal POV**

"You must be new here" said Athrun.

"Ya it's my first day here. Nice to meet you. Bye!" said Cagalli and tried to get away as fast as she could, for some reason he made Cagalli nervous. So she walked passed him until she heard the screaming and yelling of the group of girls from before coming closer.

" O not again" mumbled Athrun. He started to panic, then he saw a door to the lab room beside him "bingo!" he thought. Without thinking he grabbed the stunned Cagalli in to the room and pushed her in to a corner in the shadows with him. Cagalli yelled.

"Hey! What are you-" Athrun put a hand on her mouth to quiet her.

"He's not here!" yelled one of the screaming girls.

" Don't worry he has to be here somewhere" yelled another.

Then one of them opened the door to the lab and looked inside. Athrun quickly pushed himself more against Cagalli to hide themselves. " No he's not here" the girl stated as she went out of the room, " he probably went over there." Sighing, Athrun released his hand from Cagalli and looked at her. That's when Cagalli realized that he was so close to her that she could smell the cologne that he used and that there lips where centimeters apart making her blush. Athrun who also realized this quickly pushed himself away and saw her blush.

**Athrun's POV**

"Man she's cute when she blushes like that" I thought.

**Normal POV**

" Sorry about that, it's just that those girls kind of drive me crazy" apologized Athrun.

" It's alright, I think it'd be kinda scary to be chased like that." Cagalli said.

Athrun chuckled. Cagalli liked his chuckle, it was low and sweet. She blushed at her own thought. Athrun saw this,

"You're cute when you blush like that" he stated.

At that comment Cagalli just blushed into a deeper shade of red.

" I am not cute!" Cagalli argued.

Athrun just put his hands up in surrender. When they walked back out of the lab room Cagalli looked left and right not knowing which way leads to the principal's office. Remarking this Athrun asked,

"You want me to show you where the office is"

"Yes please." Replied Cagalli.

**In the office**

" O yes miss Attha. Pleasure to meet you" greeted the secretary, " and thank you mister Zala. You may go now"

" Yes miss." Athrun replied as he left for class.

"Your class schedule is here and here are your books and this is your locker number!" explained the secretary. "Now please get to class. I will inform the teacher Mr. La Fllaga that you have arrived. Good day."

"Thank you." Replied Cagalli as she headed for her locker then the classroom.

**At class**

The door opened.

" Class welcome our new student, Cagalli Yula Attha" announced Mr. La Fllaga.

Cagalli stepped in to the class and smiled. Although she was very nervous she couldn't help it but to be mad at the looks the guys in the class gave her. She glared at one particular boy with purple hair. He just flashed her a flirtatious smile.

"Well Cagalli you can sit at the desk beside miss Clyne." Pointed Mr. la Fllaga at a pink haired girl with a lovely smile.

As soon as Cagalli sat down the pink haired girl introduced herself as Lacus Clyne.

" I'm Cagalli. Hi" replied Cagalli.

First period went by really quickly as she learned that the boy with brown hair sitting in front of her was Kira Yamato and the girl beside Kira was Milliaria Haww. She quickly became friends with them.

**Lunch in the cafeteria**

As Cagalli walked into the cafeteria she saw met Athrun. He was just lining up for lunch.

"Hey Cagalli"

"Hey" replied Cagalli. Cagalli and Athrun just stood there for a moment until Cagalli broke the silence.

" Um see you later." Said Cagalli as she walked away. Athrun grabbed her wrist.

"Aren't you going to buy lunch?" Athrun asked.

" Um no its ok." Cagalli said uncomfortably.

" Why?" Athrun asked curious, "don't tell me you're on a diet"

" Heck no! I love food." Replied Cagalli.

" Well then why aren't you buying lunch?" asked Athrun.

"Umm…" stuttered Cagalli.

" Hm?" questioned Athrun which now was getting suspicious.

" I already ate!" Cagalli lied.

"Its only 3 minutes after lunch time… you eat that fast." Said Athrun doubting her.

" Umm… HEY LOOK!" yelled Cagalli while pointing behind Athrun. When Athrun looked there was nothing and when he turned around Cagalli was gone.

" Cagalli?" asked Athrun.

**In the hallway (Cagalli's POV)**

" Phew, that was close" thought Cagalli, " I cant tell him that I don't have enough money to buy food, that's just sad. Well I guess I'll go outside until lunch period is over."

**In the cafeteria**

"That was weird" Athrun thought out loud.

" What's weird buddy?" a blonde boy said.

" O hey Dearka, hey Yzak. Nothing just the new girl." Replied Athrun.

The platinum haired boy just snorted, "girls."

"Hey was she hot?" asked Dearka.

For some reason what Dearka said bothered him.

" Um well I don't know. Hey I think im going to go and find her." Replied Athrun who took his lunch and left.

" Hey kira hey lacus did you guys see where the girl went? She has blonde-" Athrun was cut off when lacus replied

" Ya Cagalli went outside, she said she was done lunch. She eats at quite a pace if she was done already."

" O ok thanks. Cya later!" shouted Athrun while running towards the doors.

**Outside**

Cagalli was sitting under a Sakura tree dozing off. When Athrun got there he saw Cagalli sleeping under the tree and from where he was standing the sight was breath taking. Since it was fall/autumn, the leaves were gently falling down on and around a peacefully sleeping Cagalli.

**Athrun's POV**

" Wow she's so beautiful sitting there sleeping its like a dream" I thought.

**Normal POV**

Athrun cautiously walked over to the sleeping Cagalli. Athrun wanted to melt when he saw her cute childish face. Then a gust of cool wind blew and Cagalli shivered. Being a gentleman Athrun gently put his coat over her trying not to wake her up. While cover her, the wind blew her hair from her neck and Athrun saw bruises on her neck and the collarbones. He frowned and thought, "what happened to her?"

Feeling a presence and something covering her she opened her eyes and saw Athrun's face a mere inch away from her and blushed. Athrun noticed the distance and blushed too moving away from her.

"Hey what are you doing here?" asked Cagalli.

" Just wanted to give you this." He replied, giving her a sandwich.

" Thanks." Cagalli said while she started eating the sandwich at an inhuman pace. Athrun just stared eyes wide opened.

" What?" asked Cagalli feeling Athrun's gaze on her.

Athrun smiled, " I just thought you said you ate, you look really hungry to me."

Cagalli blushed.

Athrun chuckled.

"What's so funny?" yelled Cagalli fists clenched.

Athrun held up his hands in front of him and said, "Nothing, nothing."

"Hmph" replied Cagalli.

"Hey Cagalli can I ask you something?" Athrun asked.

"Sure what is it?" asked Cagalli.

"What happened to your neck?" questioned Athrun.

* * *

End of chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2

Cherrie: story has been reposted. please read first chapter author notes or author bio for more info.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

"..." Speech

'...' Thoughts

* * *

**From chapter 1**

"_Hey Cagalli can I ask you something?" Athrun asked._

"_Sure what is it?" asked Cagalli._

"_What happened to your neck?" questioned Athrun.

* * *

_

**Denying Love**

Chapter 2

"What happened to your neck?" questioned Athrun.

Cagalli panicked. She couldn't tell him the truth, but she didn't know what to say either.

"Umm…" Cagalli mumbled.

"Cagalli? What happened? You can trust me." Athrun assured. Just then Lacus came.

"ATHRUN! Where have you been? I've been looking for you all morning!" exclaimed Lacus while hugging Athrun's arm to the point it looked like it could fall off.

"Hi Mia." Athrun replied trying to get out of her killer grip.

"Mia?" asked Cagalli. The girl in front of her looked an awful lot like Lacus but dressed like Fllay with a shirt unbuttoned very low and a tight miniskirt.

"Yes my name is Mia. And you are?" Mia replied shooting Cagalli a disgusted look.

Cagalli just ignored the look. And found that was uncomfortable seeing Athrun being held by Mia like that.

"I'm Cagalli." She answered. Seeing Mia with Athrun made her feel like she was disturbing them and it was a chance to get away from the dumb question Athrun asked.

"Sorry I gotta go. Bye!" Cagalli replied and scurried off.

The periods after lunch went by really uncomfortably becauseMia and Fllay kept shooting death glares at Cagalli which she happily returned to Fllay but not Mia because Cagalli thought that she was Athrun's girlfriend and she liked Athrun (as a friend at the moment) so she thought that Mia had a reason to be protective of Athrun.

**Last period**

"Well that's about it for today class. And remember the essay is due next Tuesday!" announced Mr. Bartfeldt.

Cagalli quickly packed because if not she was going to be late and she REALLY didn't want to be late. She was leaving the school gate until she heard.

"Cagalli!"

She turned around and it was Athrun. For some reason she didn't really feel like seeing him right now so she just turned back and walked even quicker. Athrun saw this and lifted an eyebrow but soon caught up with her.

"Hey Cagalli didn't you hear me?" Athrun asked.

"Um no I don't think so." Lied Cagalli.

Athrun didn't comment and start walking with Cagalli. They walked in silence until Cagalli broke it.

"Hey aren't you supposed to be with your girlfriend Mia?" Cagalli asked with a hint of jealousy.

"Huh? Mia my girlfriend?" Athrun asked, then bursted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" hissed Cagalli.

Athrun help up his hands in surrender.

"Nothing nothing. But Mia is DEFINITELY not my girlfriend. She just kinda has a thing for me but it only one way" Athrun replied. For some reason Athrun felt like he had to make it clear to her.

"O DAMN!" screamed Cagalli.

"What?" asked Athrun.

"I'M LATE! I'M LATE! SORRY GOTTA GO BYE!" yelled Cagalli while racing down the street.

'O dammit. He's going to be so mad at me.' Cagalli thought nervously.

'Man everytime we start talking she runs away. I wonder what the problem is? Well I'll ask her tomorrow.' Athrun thought. He shrugged and went home.

**School gate**

"Hey lacus!" shouted kira.

"Hi kira." Lacus replied.

"I'll walk you home." Kira said.

"Sure." Lacus answered.

As they walked they talked about current events and a bit about themselves. During the whole chat Kira was nervous, he wanted to give Lacus a present but didn't know how to do it. Finally they arrived at Lacus' house.

"Well thank you kira for walking me home." Lacus said.

"No problem." Replied kira, "Here"he said while giving lacus a white heart shaped pendant, "It's for you."

"Thank you kira it's wonderful." Lacus replied while giving kira a peck on the cheek. This made him blush immediately.

"Umm… N-no problem" stuttered a bright redKira, "bye!"

"Good-bye" replied lacus.

**Cagalli's house (front door) **

'Aw man. I'm so late. He's gonna kill me!' Cagalli thought.

Cagalli cautiously opened the door and stepped inside. She tiptoed halfway upstairs and thought 'yes! Almost there'

"You're late" said a menacing voice.

'Damn' thought Cagalli.

"I'm really sorry and I swear I won't do it again." Cagalli replied.

"You're definitely going to be sorry. Come here" he demanded.

Cagalli hesitantly went back down the stairs but when she finally reached the bottom he took out a knife and slashed her left arm.

"OW!" screamed Cagalli. The cut was quite deep but it did not need stitches. Blood was pouring out of the wound. "I'm sorry Kai I won't ever do it again!" Cagalli yelled.

"Sorry isn't good enough." Replied Kai while grabbing her neck and push her against the wall lifting her up. Cagalli started to choke. She was losing air, fast.

"Please Kai…" pleaded Cagalli.

"I've taken care of you so long yet you still do not obey me. What if one day you betray me? What do I do then? I found you out on the streets when you were small and took care of you and this is how you repay me?" yelled Kai.

Cagalli couldn't breathe. She couldn't say anything. Tears came out of her eyes. Then Kai let her go.

"This will never happen again. If it does then your punishment will be much worse than this time." Kai said.

Cagalli massaged her neck that showed a nasty bruise forming. Kai went back upstairs. Cagalli went to the cabinet to wrap up her arm.

'Damn Kai. I wish I could just beat him up one day. But I don't have any money since he takes everything I got norcanIfind a place to live.' Cagalli thought angrily while bandaging her wound. Cagalli just walked up to her room to change and go to work.

**At the café (12:00 a.m-midnight)**

"Well I'm done my shift. Bye see you tomorrow!" yelled Cagalli and walked out of the café.

'Damn, I should've brought a jacket, it's cold today.' Cagalli thought. Just then a purple haired boy walked by. Cagalli noticed him.

'It's the purple haired freak that gave me looks at school today.' Cagalli thought annoyed.

The purple haired boy saw Cagalli heading his way and smirked.

"Hey" greeted the purple haired boy with a seductive tone.

"Get a life." replied a bored Cagalli.

"I will if it's with you." Replied the boy.

"You sicko. I don't even know you're name and you're talking to me as if we're friends. Go sit on a cork." Cagalli said.

"My my, are you feisty. I like that." Replied the boy, "by the way my name is Yuuna, Yuuna Roma Seiran. You want to go out some time?"

Cagalli shivered at his creepy tone. 'the nerve of that guy!' she thought angrily.

"I told you! GO SIT ON A CORK AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" and with that she punched him in the face and walked away. Behind her she could her him yelling.

"I KNOW YOU LIKE ME TOO!"

Cagalli swore under her breath.

**Morning**

The alarm woke Cagalli up.

"Argh… why do we have school so early?" Cagalli complained as she rolled off bed landing on her left arm.

"OW!" she yelled remembering her cut. Then it hit her, how is she going to explain her cut and the bruise that's in a very clear shape of a hand to her friends? She decided to wear the long sleeve turtleneck uniform shirt to hide the bandages and the bruise.

**At school before first period **

'How am I going to get away the stupid purple haired freak?' Cagalli thought angrily while getting textbooks from her locker. A voice interrupted her thoughts

"Are your legs tired cuz you've been running through my mind the whole night baby." Asked Yuuna.

Cagalli didn't really have patience this morning so she snapped.

"DO I LOOK LIKE A FIVE YEAR OLD TO YOU? I DON'T THINK SO YOU FREAK!" yelled Cagalli.

"Hey hey, don't have to yell baby." Replied Yuuna while he grabbed her left arm (it's the one that got cut).

"OWW!" yelled Cagalli as she kicked him away and fell down clutching her left arm painfully. Athrun saw this and quickly ran to Cagalli's side.

"Cagalli are you alright?" Athrun asked concerned, then he turned to Yuuna, "Don't you dare touch her!" he warned.

"O ya what are you going to do about it?" smirked Yuuna.

"This." Answered Athrun as he punched him in the face. Everyone in the hallway saw and gasped but quickly returned to what they were doing when they saw Yzak and Dearka glaring at them backing Athrun up. Athrun kneeled down to Cagalli.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Athrun asked again.

"I'm fine. He wouldn't dare do anything to me." Replied Cagalli. Athrun reached for her arm to check if she was alright but Cagalli quickly pulled back.

"It's ok im fine. Really" assured Cagalli. The bell rang so Athrun helped Cagalli up and went to their classes.

**After school: school gates**

'Damn, I should've brought an umbrella, why wasn't I smart enough? O great its cold too!' Cagalli thought shivering at the coldness and started running home. Halfway there her eyes started flashing. 'Shit, I can't pass out, not now.' Cagalli thought angrily. She started to fall down, but someone caught her before she fell, she opened her eyes to see Athrun picking her up bridal style into his black Lamborghini.

* * *

cherrie: story has been reposted. please read first chapter author notes or author bio for more info.

additional notes: yes, i know that i didn't just post all of the chapters, there is a reason. first fanfiction won't let me update all of them at once, and also my story was deleted for having bad grammar, so i am trying to fix that. sorry if anyone is mad. please review for any comments on the grammar of whatever you want. and again thnx for all the support to the reviewers.

please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Cherrie: story has been reposted. please read first chapter author notes or author bio for more info.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

* * *

**From chapter 2**

'Damn, I should've brought an umbrella, why wasn't I smart enough? O great its cold too!' Cagalli thought shivering at the coldness and started running home. Halfway there her eyes started flashing. 'shit, I can't pass out, not now.' Cagalli thought angrily. She started to fall down, but someone caught her before she fell, she opened her eyes to see Athrun picking her up bridal style into his black Lamborghini.

* * *

**Denying Love**

Chapter 3

**Athrun's POV**

'Man it's raining hard out there.' I thought while driving carefully. I was heading home until I saw figure stumbling down the road in the rain.

'Who's smart enough to walk in this weather?' I asked myself sarcastically.

When I got closer, the figure seemed familiar. 'blonde hair' I thought. 'Cagalli!' I remembered.

"What is she doing walking in this weather?" I mumbled to myself.

I got out of the car to ask her only to find her falling into my arms. She was shiveringvoilently so I decided to bring her back to my house. I put her in the seat of the car and saw her shivering so I took off my jacket and put it over her.

'She is definitely not one of the smartest people to walk in the rain without an umbrella' I thought while driving. I glanced her way to see her shivering while she was unconscious. I frowned. 'Wouldn't her family be nice enough to at least give her an umbrella?'

**Kira's POV**

I was walking lacus home when the rain started pouring down on us, luckily I remembered to bring an umbrella so I took it out, while taking out the umbrella my picture fell. Lacus picked it up.

"Who are the people in the picture?" lacus asked.

"O it's just me, my mother and my lost twin sister." I replied. Lacus examined the picture closely.

"What's the matter?" I asked looking at the picture too.

"Your sister has blonde hair and amber eyes." Lacus answered.

"Ya." I said.

"Cagalli has blonde hair and amber eyes." Lacus stated. I was stunned, Cagalli my sister? That would be too easy to find her.

"Cagalli my twin sister? I highly doubt it. I bet a lot of people have blonde hair and amber eyes." I assured.

"Yes but none with the same birthday and looks." Replied Lacus. My jaw fell.

"Cagalli… Cagalli isn't my sister, she has a family." I said.

"It was just a thought Kira." Lacus replied.

**Athrun's mansion**

Cagalli woke up in a huge bed with blankets covering her body.

'Where am I?' she thought.

"I see you woke up, I will inform Master Athrun right away." said the lady, bowed and walked out of the room.

Cagalli looked at her left arm and noticed that someone re-bandaged her arm.

"You're finally awake. How do you feel?" asked Athrun walking in holding a cup of hot chocolate. He handed it to her.

"Much better. Thanks." Replied Cagalli, she sat up and drank the hot chocolate.

They sat in silence. Cagalli liked the room. It was painted in a pastel orange colour and the carpet was a creamy orange colour. The bed was huge with lots of pillows. Athrun sat at the edge staring at her.

"Staring is impolite you know." Cagalli stated annoyed.

Athrun chuckled.

"You look cute when you're mad" Athrun stated smiling.

"Shut up!" she replied blushing.

Cagalli got out of bed and realized that she was now dressed in a gray oversized t-shirt thatbarely covered her bottom revealing her long legs. Cagalli screamed and jumped back in bed covering herself with blankets blushing furiously. Athrun turned around blushing too.

"You pervert!" she yelled throwing a pillow at Athrun.

"OW!" replied Athrun that just got hit by a pillow.

"I didn't change you, you were soaked so I told the maid to change you." he stated, as if replying her thoughts.

Cagalli blushed.

"Sorry, I thought…" replied Cagalli blushing into an even darker shade of red at her thought. Athrun grinned.

Athrun's grin turned into a frown seeing the hand shaped bruise on her neck, he reached out to touch it.

"Your neck…"

Cagalli moved back against the back of the bed covering the bruise.

"It's nothing." She replied not dare looking at Athrun.

"Cagalli let me see." Athrun said moving closer to her.

Cagalli moved away.

"It's nothing!" she replied louder.

"Cagalli…" Athrun whispered moving even closer holding her shoulders.

Cagalli looked down, tears threatening to fall. Never has anyone been so kind to her, yet she doesn't want to burden Athrun with her stupid problems.

"Cagalli look at me. Who did this to you?" he asked.

"It's nothing Athrun, really." Cagalli replied looking up at Athrun smiling although tears were welling up in her eyes.

Athrun brought her into an friendly hug.

"You can tell me Cagalli. I'll protect you, we're friends!" he assured. When they let go Cagalli smiled at him. He held both of her hands and he smiled back which made Cagalli blush. Then he observed her arm.

"Did that bastard Yuuna do this to you?" he asked hold up her left arm, anger in his tone.

"No." she replied.

"So the same person hurt your arm too?" he asked in a frustrated tone.

Cagalli didn't reply, she just looked downafraid ofmeeting his gaze. Athrun frowned.

The door to the room opened and the maid came in with Cagalli's clothes; she put them on the chair in the corner of the room.

"Master Athrun, Master Zala is waiting for you in his office." Said the maid.

"Tell my father I will be there shortly." Athrun replied.

"Sorry I have to go see my father, I'll be back later. Wait here I'll drive you home." Athrun said turning back to face Cagalli.

"No its fine, I can walk home." Cagalli smiled.

"No I'll drive, just wait a bit." Athrun replied leaving her room.

'Athrun's really rich to have a mansion like this.' Thought Cagalli, 'and the name 'Zala' rings a bell… wonder why?'

Then it hit her; Mr. Zala was the chairman of PLANTS!

'O man, and I've been treating Athrun so badly! AHH' thought Cagalli, frustrated she pulled on her blonde locks.

'I have to get out of here, before Athrun comes back, the son of the chairman can't possibly find out where I live. It's a disgrace.' Cagalli thought and quickly got dressed in her uniform, put the gray shirt on the chair and left. Once she was outside in the hallway the old lady greeted her.

"Leaving so soon? Master Athrun was going to give you a ride." asked the old lady.

"Yes. Please tell Athrun I thank him for his generosity but I must leave. Thank you!"Cagalli said while getting out of his mansion.

**Patrick Zala's office (Athrun's POV)**

I knocked on the door.

"Come in." answered the voice.

I walked in.

"You asked for me father?" I asked.

"Yes, you see during these many years-" Patrick started.

"Father just get to the important part." I interrupted.

"You will be engaged to Mia Campbell for the sake of our company." Replied my father.

"WHAT?" I yelled, unable to control my anger.

"Calm down Athrun, I am reasonable so if you are in love with someone else then we will cancel the engagement." My father said.

The first person that popped into my head was Cagalli. I liked her but I could not say that I loved her, not yet anyways. Mia Campbell is DEFINITELY not a girl want to marry. Controlling my anger I replied through clenched teeth,

"Father I am not in love with anyone but I will not to be engaged to a girl that I do not love, in this case never met."

"Well then it's settled, you are engaged to Mia! What a happy day this is." Said my father ignoring my wish. Anger rising within me I yelled,

"I WILL NOT MARRY HER!" and ran out of the office.

I returned to Cagalli's room only to find her missing. I went out to the hallway and saw Merna (the maid).

"Merna where is Cagalli?" I asked concerned.

"O Master Athrun, the young lady left moments ago saying that she had to leave." Replied Merna.

"Did she say where? Or anything else?" I asked.

"She did not say where to but she told me to thank you for your generosity, she seems to be a nice girl." Replied Merna.

**Kira's house (Kira's POV)**

I stayed in my room that afternoon staring at the picture my mother gave me.

'Cagalli really isn't my sister is she?...' I thought to myself, 'she can't be, I mean we're so different. Then again she does have the same hair and eye colour. I don't know!'

I rested on his bed staring at the ceiling thinking about what Lacus said.

'Maybe I can call Athrun and ask him what he thinks, ya I'll do that' I decided. SoInimblydialedAthrun number.

"Hello" the voice said.

"Hey Athrun! You wanna go out tonight? I need help with something." I said.

"Um sure" Athrun answered but he seemed like he was thinking about something.

"Hey what's the matter?" I asked.

"O nothing it's just… nothing never mind." Athrun replied.

"Hey Athrun you can tell me." I assured.

"It's just today after school I saw Cagalli passing out cuz it was raining so I brought her to my house then she just left without telling me and for some reason its eating me alive to not know that she's safe. And she had cuts and bruises everywhere." Athrun said concerned.

I smiled.

'Athrun finally found someone that he cares a lot about and that someone may be my sister.' I thought happily.

"Kira say something…" Athrun said.

"O ya sorry, I think you may have fallen in love with her Athrun." I replied blunty, oops bad mistake.

And the punishment? The loss of hearing a an hour.

"WHAT? In love? No way, that's too easy, it's only been two days." Athrun shouted, making me lift the phone away from my ear.

"Every heard of love at first sight?" I asked chuckling.

"No Kira you've got it all wrong." Athrun assured.

"Ok, but if you're ready to talk I'm here. I'll meet you at the park at 7, is that alright?" I asked.

"Yup. Good with me." Answered Athrun.

**Cagalli's house (Cagalli's POV)**

Once I got back to my house I opened the door quietly. I stepped inside holding my breath waiting for my damned punishment for be late. Fortunately Kai was drunk sleeping on the couch. I let a breath, quickly and quietly I tiptoed upstairs into my room.

Although Kai found me on the streets and took me in he was never nice to me, not after his brother died, which was the day he found me so he thought of me as bad luck. I never did grow up like normal kids, I worked all day doing chores for Kai and he'd usually end up hitting me because he was drunk. Now it's a bit better, he doesn't hit me as much but if I don't bring back enough money for him or I come back late I get hurt, to be honest I never can bring back enough money because I have to go to school and my job is part time so it doesn't have enough hours.

Then I took out my picture (same one as Kira's). One day I will find my brother and a new home to live in. I swear on my life. Soon I fell asleep.

**Clyne Mansion (Lacus' POV)**

As I sit in my room I can't help but to think about Kira and Cagalli.

'Could they really be twins?' I asked myself.

I do not know the answer but I hope so, they seem like they could get along. I smiled.

'Everytime I think of Kira I smile, does this mean I love him?' I asked myself.

'Yes.' I answered, 'it is for certain'

'But is the feeling mutual?' I asked again.

'Of course it is.' A voice replied.

'Who is this?' I asked.

'I am the voice of your heart.' Replied the voice.

'How would you know what he feels?' I challenged.

'Because I know.' Said the calm voice.

'I doubt you.' I replied as I ended the conversation by falling asleep.

* * *

cherrie: story has been reposted. please read first chapter author notes or author bio for more info. 


	4. Chapter 4

Cherrie: story has been reposted. please read first chapter author notes or author bio for more info.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

* * *

**_From Chapter 3_**

_'Everytime I think of Kira I smile, does this mean I love him?' I asked myself._

_'Yes.' I answered, 'it is for certain'_

_'But is the feeling mutual?' I asked again._

_'Of course it is.' A voice replied._

_'Who is this?' I asked._

_'I am the voice of your heart.' Replied the voice._

_'How would you know what he feels?' I challenged._

_'Because I know.' Said the calm voice._

_'I doubt you.' I replied as I ended the conversation by falling asleep._

* * *

**Denying Love**

Chapter 4

**At the park**

Athrun got to the park fifteen minutes before 7. He felt like he had to get out of his house.

'How could father do this to me?' he asked himself, 'Especially when the engagement is to Mia Campbell. Of all people why her?'

He continued to weep about his engagement until he heard.

"DAMN YOU! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Athrun quickly turned around to see a familiar figure being pushed out by a man.

"KAI! I LIVE HERE!" yelled the figure.

Then it struck Athrun, it's Cagalli!

"Damn you! GET OUT!" ordered the man which Athrun assumed was Kai. The man pushed Cagalli down and slammed the door in her face.

'What's Cagalli doing with a weirdo like him?' Athrun thought angrily.

Cagalli got up and limped away from the house.

'Wonderwhere she'sgoing?' Athrunthought as he went to greet her.

**Cagalli's POV**

'Damned Kai, kicking me out AGAIN just cuz he's drunk. Where am I going to sleep tonight?' I thought angrily while clutching my leg.

"HEY Cagalli!" someone shouted.

I turned around to see Athrun running up to me.

'Why now? Does he always have to see me when I'm in my most pathetic state?' I asked myself.

"Hey" I said when he caught up to me.

"You alright? I saw what happened." Asked Athrun looking at my leg.

I looked down too and saw the blood seeping through the fabric of my cargo pants.

'No wonder my leg hurt.' I thought.

"Aw man, that's my favourite pair of pants." I whined.

He laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked angrily.

"Nothing, it's just I didn't think someone like you would care about clothes." He replied grinning.

"HEY what's that supposed to mean? I am a girl you know." I yelled back.

He chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey listen, you're hurt, I'll walk you home." Athrun offered.

'HOME? I can't go home, not yet anyways. O jeez.' I thought.

"Um no it's alright." I replied.

"But you're hurt. You should go home, come on, I'll walk you." Athrun replied.

"You don't understand." I said.

"Well then explain to me." Replied the stubborn Athrun.

"I can't." I said softly,too bad thatas a coordinator he has good listening because he heard..

"Huh? What do you mean you can't?" Athrun asked.

"I just can't!" I yelled, annoyed.

"That man kicked you out didn't he?" he said but more of a statement.

I remained silent looking down.

"Hey why don't you stay at my apartment for a bit? I mean I totally understand how hectic things can get in a family." Athrun asked smiling.

"No I can't just do that." I replied.

"Yes you can. I mean I'm planning to stay there for a while anyways, like you things in my family isn't working out that well either. You'll just be keeping me company." He replied.

"But-" I started.

"No buts, you can stay in my extra bedroom, don't worry." he assured.

Suddenly I heard a ringing. It was Athrun's cell phone.

"Hello?" he answered, "O yeah! Sorry man I forgot, ya, ya right ok. I'll be there gimme half an hour. Ya I'm sorry. Bye."

"I'm sorry I took up your time. Bye." I said as I started to walk away.

Athrun grabbed my wrist.

"No its ok. It's just Kira. So let's go to my apartment." Athrun said dragging me to his car, despite my protests.

**Athrun's Apartment (Cagalli's POV)**

"WOW its huge!" I said fascinated.

The apartment was a loft (an apartment with two stories). It had three bedrooms, a very fancy living room and a big kitchen. All the furniture looked it must've cost a fortune.

'Wow Athrun's rich.' I thought while looking around and I remembered something, 'DAMN! O right, he's the chairman's son… o shoot I can't just LIVE with the chairman's son.' I started to pale up.

Athrun saw this and grinned, as if he could read my mind.

"So you finallyfigured who I am." He said smiling.

"Yes." I replied politely slightly bowing my head, at this action he frowned.

"You don't have to be like that with me, it's not like I'm better than you, we're friends." He said.

'Ha friends,' I thought, 'Ha. Me. Friends with the chairman's son. Take that and shove it up your ass Kai.' I smiled evilly.

"Hey" he said waving a hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I said snapping back to reality, "o ya sorry about that."

"No problem, actually I should be the one that's sorry." He said, "You see I kinda made plans with Kira tonight so I have to go." He smiled apologetically.

"No I should be sorry, remember? I made you late. Have a good time." I assured.

"Thanks. Bye!" Athrun said and he left.

'He sure is nice, well at least I have somewhere to sleep tonight.' I thought happily ask I started to unpack.

**At the park (Normal POV)**

Athrun went back to the park to see Kira sitting on a branch of a tree asleep. Athrun decided to wake him up.

"HEY KIRA!" Athrun yelled as loud as he can.

Kira jumped up and fell of the branch and landed on his butt.

"OW! What was that for Athrun?" Kira asked rubbing his butt painfully.

"Fun." Replied an amused Athrun, "Sorry I'm late though."

"No it's fine but when was 'the almighty son of the chairman' ever late?" kira mocked.

"Something came up." Athrun said.

"Like what?" kira asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Cagalli." Athrun coughed out.

"O ditching me for a girl now?" Kira said smirking.

"NO no. it's just Cagalli got hurt and she had no place to stay so I offered her to stay with me at my apartment." Athrun explained.

"Wow I never knew the son of the chairman was such an animal, just two days and she's living with you already." Teased Kira.

Athrun blushed furiously.

"NO you've got it all wrong you pervert." Said Athrun whacking Kira on the head.

"OUCH. Hey what was that for?" kira asked rubbing his head.

"That's for being a pervert, I would never do that to Cagalli." Athrun replied.

"Speaking of Cagalli, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Kira said seriously.

For the next hour Kira explained to Athrun how Cagalli might be his twin sister.

"So what do you think?" Kira asked.

Athrun just had a shocked look on his face.

'I like Kira's sister? Man that's sick. Kira would murder me.' Athrun thought with fear.

"Yo Athrun I just asked you something." Kira said in a loud voice.

"Huh? O ya that'd be nice." Athrun replied.

"You weren't listening to me were you." said an annoyed Kira while tapping his foot.

"What? Course I was." Said Athrun grinning like an lunatic.

"Idiot." Kira said smacking the back of his head.

"OW." Athrun replied rubbing the back of his sore head.

"So," Kira started changing the subject, "what's with you and Cagalli?"

Athrun blushed.

"W-what are you t-talking a-about?" Athrun stuttered nervously.

"Oh come on, you can't be that stupid. You obviously like her." Replied a smirking Kira.

"But I can't…" Athrun replied sadly.

"What do you mean you can't?" kira asked curious.

"Well you see…" Athrun said explaining how his father made him engaged to Mia Campbell and how he has to fall in love or else he really has to get married to her.

"WHAT YOU CANNOT AND I REPEAT CANNOT DO THAT TO HER! SHE'S MY SOON-TO-BE-SISTER! HOW CAN YOU DO THAT TO HER? ITS OBVIOUS SHE LIKES YOU TOO! YOU IDOIT! IMBECILE! HYPOCRITE!" Kira yelled while pounding him to the floor.

"OW" yelled Athrun with anime tears.

"I'm sorry I guess I shouldn't have done that, are you okay?" asked Kira turning back into his usual mood, scaring Athrun of such fast changes.

"Ya I guess, but I do really like her I just don't know if she feels the same about me." Replied a sad Athrun.

"Trust me, from my sibling intuition she does." Replied Kira putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks man." Replied Athrun.

"No problem, now go get her." Said Kira.

"Ya, I will see ya!" replied Athrun walking away.

**Athrun's Apartment **

"AH… all done" said a satisfied Cagalli.

She had just spent her time cleaning and cooking for Athrun, as a way of saying thanks.

'I just hope he's in the mood for pasta, since that's all I could find in his apartment.' Cagalli thought.

Suddenly a sound of a broken window startled Cagalli's thoughts.

"Get her." Said a voice that sounded familiar.

Quickly and quietly Cagalli hid in the closet of her bedroom.

'Who is it? And what do they want with me?' thought Cagalli.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the door to her closet opened revealing none other then…

Yuuna.

Four people attacked her, she was a good fighter but four guys against one unarmed girl is DEFINITELY to their advantage. She managed to knock out two of them but the other two pinned her down.

"ARGH! What do you want?" yelled Cagalli struggling against the people holding her down.

"Why I want you of course." Replied Yuuna smirking, "Tie her up."

"Yes sir." Replied the two men.

They tied Cagalli's wrists to the posts of the bed, and her foot the bottom two posts, making her form an 'X' on the bed. Then it dawned on Cagalli. Yuuna was going to rape her! She got scared yet she could not do anything about it.

"Yuuna stop!" yelled Cagalli.

"No, you are my woman and I WILL get what I want" replied Yuuna taking her shirt and pants off leaving only her undergarments.

"STOP YOU BASTARD!" screamed Cagalli.

"What are you going to do? It's not like Athrun's going to come and save you, he's engaged didn't he tell you?" he said as he continued to grope and kiss her.

"STOP YOU-mmHmHm" Cagalli tried to talk but was muffled with Yuuna's lips, tears started to fall down her face knowing she can't stop Yuuna and that Athrun was engaged.

"Guards get out of the room, I'm going to have some fun." Ordered Yuuna.

"Yes sir." Replied the men.

Just then Athrun stepped into the apartment coming back from the park. He was surprised when he saw the broken window.

'What did Cagalli do?' he thought angrily, then he heard muffled screaming and yelling. He walked towards the sound and saw two men standing outside of Cagalli's room.

"Who's there?" asked one of the guards sensing a presence.

Quickly Athrun jumped out and knocked them both unconscious. He flung the door open and saw the most horrible scene. Yuuna was about to take Cagalli's innocence.

"YOU BASTARD" Athrun yelled as he kicked him against a wall causing some of Yuuna's bones to break.

Quickly he freed Cagalli and wrapped his arms around her. She was shaking like crazy and crying.

"It's okay I'm here. Won't let him hurt you." Athrun assured as he combed his hands through her blonde locks. Cagalli continued to cry in his chest.

"Yuuna you bastardstay away from Cagalli!" Athrun hissed at Yuuna.

"I will get her Zala just wait." Yuuna said, and with that he left.

Athrun wrapped his jacket around her as she sobbed.

"Cagalli are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Athrun asked seeing bruises and cuts all over her body.

All Cagalli did was shake her head from side to side as she moved away from Athrun. Athrun moved toward her and hugged her tightly.

"Cagalli I'm sorry I should've been here. I'm sorry." Athrun said.

"No it's okay, I shouldn't even be here." Cagalli replied.

Suddenly they realize their situation and blushed. Cagalli was not wearing anything other than the jacket Athrun gave her.

"Uh I'll wait for you outside." Athrun said not looking at Cagalli.

"Ya. There's pasta in the kitchen if you want any." Cagalli replied.

Closing the door Cagalli changed into cargo pants and a plain t-shirt.

'So Athrun is engaged…' Cagalli thought sadly, "HEY! Why am I sad? It doesn't affect me… I'm such an idiot.'

Stepping into the kitchen she saw Athrun sitting there eating the pasta at a rapid pace.

"Hey, don't go killing yourself there, take your time." Said Cagalli amused.

Athrun just grinned.

Grabbing some pasta Cagalli sat down opposite of Athrun, he looked up.

"Hey what's wrong?" Athrun asked looking into her eyes.

"Oh nothing, I just never knew you were engaged to Mia Campbell." Cagalli said.

Athrun choked.

"OK first of all how did you know? And secondly I DO NOT and I repeat DO NO and **NEVER **will like her." Athrun stated clearly.

"Well Yuuna told me." Cagalli said with a frown when she mentioned Yuuna. She covered face with her bangs.

Athrun reached across the table and held her hands in his.

"Yes I am engaged to Mia Campbell," he started, Cagalli looked down, "But I don't like her at all, in fact she gives me the creeps."

Cagalli smiled.

"I will cancel the engagement, for you and for me." He said.

Cagalli blushed.

"Why for me?" Cagalli asked.

Then he stood up went over to Cagalli's side pulled her up and slowly lowered his lips to hers. They kissed for a long time tasting each other's lips. Athrun broke the kiss.

"Because I love you." Athrun replied kissing her again.

Cagalli blushed furiously.

"And guess what?" Cagalli asked evilly.

"What?" Athrun replied.

"I love you too." She smiled, "but when did you realize this?"

"When I saw you with Yuuna, I just got so mad. That's when I realized I love you." Athrun replied, "And when did you?"

"When Y-Yuuna was t-trying t-to…" Cagalli stuttered tears threatening to fall from the thought.

"Ssh. Don't worry I won't ever let him touch you, not before I die." He assured.

"Athrun?" Cagalli said.

"Ya?" Athrun replied.

"Thank-you." Cagalli said ending the conversation with a passionate kiss.

* * *

cherrie: story has been reposted. please read first chapter author notes or author bio for more info.

additional a/n: a new idea for AsuCaga has been formed! yay!

**AsuCaga:** Athrun and Cagalli has been dating for 10 years now, Cagalli and Athrun finally decide to get married, but when a girl shows up at Athrun's company, misunderstandings take place and Athrun finds himself separating with the woman he loves, why? he doesn't even know. **(Alternate Universe: Set in Orb and Plant)**

please review and tell me if you like the idea or what i could possibly add to make it better. thnx! please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Cherrie: story has been reposted. please read first chapter author notes or author bio for more info.

addition notes: HI! well i've finally posted a new story called 'Substitute Love' its an InuKag story (from Inuyasha) not a GS/D, sorry! but soon i will haf another GS/D one out! if you guys like the idea that is... so gimme an opinion!

**AsuCaga:** Athrun and Cagalli has been dating for 10 years now, Cagalli and Athrun finally decide to get married, but when a girl shows up at Athrun's company, misunderstandings take place and Athrun finds himself separating with the woman he loves, why you ask? he doesn't even know. **(Alternate Universe: Set in Orb and Plant)**

**thats the idea now PLEASE give me an opinion!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

* * *

**From Chapter 4**

"_Ssh. Don't worry I won't ever let him touch you, not before I die." He assured._

"_Athrun?" Cagalli said._

"_Ya?" Athrun replied._

"_Thank-you." Cagalli said ending the conversation with a passionate kiss._

_

* * *

_

**Denying Love**

Chapter 5

**Morning (Lacus' POV)**

I woke up to my screeching alarm clock and Mr. Pink.

"mmmhmm.." I mumbled getting out of bed.

After brushing my teeth and taking a shower I went downstairs to greet my father and eat breakfast. No sooner that I've finished eating did the doorbell ring. Opening the door I saw Kira. 'O what a pleasant day it is' I thought.

"Good morning Lacus." Kira greeted.

"Good morning Kira, what brings you here today?" I asked curious.

"Well," kira replied blushing, "I was wondering if you would like me to walk with you to school."

"That would simply be fantastic!" I exclaimed.

Just then, all my Haros came bouncing by.

"Haro, HAROOO!" they all chanted hopping towards Kira.

"AHH!" Kira screamed like a girl at the attacking swarm of Haros.

I laughed, this was definitely a Kodak moment, a scene where the ultimate coordinator was being tackled down by my Haros.

"I am sorry Kira, I didn't expect that to happen." I apologized still laughing.

"It's alright," he replied rubbing the back of his head, "I was pretty clumsy falling down like that."

I smiled.

"Well then we'd better get going." I stated.

"Ya. Ok." Kira smiled as we walked down the road to our school.

**At school (Normal POV)**

Parking his Lamborghini in the student's parking area Athrun went out opening the passenger's door for Cagalli, unexpectedly Cagalli scowled.

"I can open a door you know Zala." She said as she walked towards the school.

Quickly Catching up with her. Athrunsneaked his arm around her slim waist. Again she scowled, but this time expectedly.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Cagalli yelled, blushing furiously.

"Just showing that you're mine to everyone in the school." He replied nuzzling his face into her hair. Cagalli just blushed into a deeper shade of red. Athrun grinned.

"A-T-H-R-U-N!" screamed a voice.

Athrun and Cagalli turned around only to see the person they dreaded the most… Mia Campbell.

"Hey Athrun baby, I'm so happy! We're ENGAGED! I knew you loved me" she said, leaning forward for a kiss.

Athrun pushed the girl back, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Kissing my husband-to-be of course" she replied slyly.

"Ya well I'm going to cancel the wedding so forget it." Athrun said sternly.

"O and why's that?" she spat out in disgust looking at Cagalli, "because of that little boy looking tramp?"

Cagalli was offended, and when she's offended she sticks up for herself, verbally or physically… in this case both.

"Who are you the one to call tramp you fucking whore!" Cagalli yelled, punching her in the face.

"AHH!" Mia screamed tears rolling down her face, "Athrun honey look what that bitch did to me! Who does that bitch think she is?"

"Well I see what Cagalli did to you and I regret that it wasn't me that did it, and well for who she is, she's my girlfriend." Athrun stated wrapping an arm on Cagalli's waist.

Cagalli smirked.

'I really like him, I just hope that he can cancel the engagement.' Cagalli thought.

"Hey what's the matter?" Athrun asked sensing her quietness.

"Huh? Oh nothing." She replied plastering a fake smile on her face.

"No, it's not nothing, something's wrong." Athrun, reading her expressionslike a book.

"Umm, well…" Cagalli started.

"Cagalli!" yelled a voice.

Cagalli spun around to be met by Yuuna. Athrun pulled Cagalli behind himself to shield her from Yuuna. Growling when she felt Cagalli shiver behind him.

"What do you want _Seiran_." Athrun spat with hatred.

"Who are you to ask me? I'm just here to see my baby." Yuuna replied with a smile.

Cagalli was holding tightly on the fabric of Athrun's jacket. She was shaking; she didn't want Yuuna to be here at all. The unpleasant memories of last night kept replaying in her head during the conversation without a way to stop. Cagalli just held on to Athrun for dear life. Suddenly Athrun turned around and pulled Cagalli towards him wrapping an arm around her waist, holding her close.

"She's not _your_ baby, she's _MY _baby." Athrun hissed, kissing Cagalli on the forehead.

Cagalli was still shaking but beingclaimed like that byAthrun made her feel safe, she smiled slightly.

"SHE'S WHAT?" Yuuna yelled.

"I said she's _MINE_. Now go dig up a hole and live in it." Athrun replied calmly.

"This isn't over yet _Zala_. I WILL make Cagalli mine, even with force if needed." Yuuna hissed, went over to Cagalli's and stretched his arm forward only to be swatted away by a hissing Athrun.

"Hmph." Yuuna snared and left.

"Thanks." Cagalli said.

"No problem." Athrun smiled kissing her forehead.

'I can't believe that this is actually happening to me. To think, the lowest person in the world being with this… this god I'm one damn lucky person. I just hope he actually does mean what he says… I don't think I can take anymore pain, mentally or physically.' Cagalli thought as she walked into the school with Athrun.

"Hey watcha thinking about?" Athrun asked.

"Huh? O nothing." Cagalli replied snapping out of her thought.

"Aw. I was wishingit wasme." Athrun pouted. Cagalli just laughed.

"Hey class is starting, I'll see you at lunch." Athrun said kissing her on the forehead.

"Okay." Cagalli replied.

**Kira and Lacus (Normal POV)**

Both were walking quietly down the street. There really was nothing to talk about since… well they just couldn't really talk without Kira doing something stupid, even though he was the ultimate coordinator.

'Man I hate awkward silences…' Kira thought.

'I wonder what he wanted?' Lacus thought.

Their awkward silence was thankfully interrupted; unfortunately it was done by the one and only Fllay Allster.

"Well well well… if it isn't the tramp and MY lovely Kira." Fllay spat walking over to Kira aiming to kiss his lips, good thing Kira had quick reflexes, but being the gentleman he is he didn't walk away, instead the turned his head so that the kiss landed on his cheek.

"Um hi Fllay." Kira replied awkwardly, shifting on his feet.

"Hello Fllay." Lacus greeted being the sweetest person in the world although she just wished that the ground would open up and swallow her whole.

'Kira is taken? … I should've figured, I would never have a chance, but still Fllay shouldn't call me a tramp.' Lacus thought sadly.

"Hello _Clyne._" Fllay acknowledged, "Why are you still here? Shouldn't you be going off to fuck a guy? Good thing MY kira knows better than that to get seduce by a lowly slut like you, so don't waste your breath trying. So go find another one kay? Cuz Kira's MINE. Tootles."

Lacus felt like Fllay slapped her hard in the face.

'Am I really that slutty? Sure I wear skirts and tank tops but I wouldn't sleep with a guy… would I?' Lacus thought with tears in her eyes, 'Well it doesn't matter what I wear, Kira's taken and I don't even have a chance. Maybe that's why Cagalli wears baggy clothes, I mean if you don't play the game then you won't lose. I should leave.'

"Um Kira? I think I'm gonna go. Bye…" Lacus croaked out with tears in her baby blue eyes.

"Huh? Don't go Lacus, I wanted to tell you something." Kira replied looking worried at Lacus' teary expression.

"No it's ok I understand that you'd want to spend time with Fllay." Lacus said forcing a smile, but once she did, she sprinted off.

'Foolish me! How can I be so stupid to fall in love with an untouchable guy? I'm such an idiot!" Lacus thought.

"LACUS! COME BACK!" Kira yelled running after her leaving Fllay alone.

'That bitch thinks she can beat me eh? We'll see about that.' Flay smirked.

**At School (Normal POV)**

Fumbling with her locker combination and thinking, 'Damn you! Why can't we just have those laser locks where all you have to do is press a button?' .Cagalli finally got her locker to open, only to be shocked that an envelope covered in dry blood fell down on the floor. Cagalli gasped, she was not a person to faint at the sight of blood but she was disgusted.

'Oh no' Cagalli thought, 'It can't be…'

* * *

cherrie: story has been reposted. please read first chapter author notes or author bio for more info.

additional notes: ok thats this chapter... phew, now please review, and give me your opinion on the new idea for AsuCag!

**AsuCaga:** Athrun and Cagalli has been dating for 10 years now, Cagalli and Athrun finally decide to get married, but when a girl shows up at Athrun's company, misunderstandings take place and Athrun finds himself separating with the woman he loves, why? he doesn't even know. **(Alternate Universe: Set in Orb and Plant)**

**bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

Cherrie: story has been reposted. please read first chapter author notes or author bio for more info.

**4seasons:** sorry but I will try and make the plot a bit slower, its just I want to write something with a fast pace, but I guess it's a little too fast. I'll try to slow it down. I hope you review for this chapter and tell me how it is. Thanks for your review.

**Anonymous:** sorry, I know I have bad grammar but I don't really edit because I don't have much time. And yes I know I rush the scenes just like the previous reviewer said. I'm sorry I didn't realize it, but I will try and slow it down a bit. Thanks for your review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

Warning: This chapter is a tiny bit gory, I'm sorry if anyone is offended.

* * *

**From Chapter 5**

_Fumbling with her locker combination and thinking 'damn you why can't we just have those laser locks where all you have to do is press a button?' Cagalli finally got her locker to open, only to be shocked that an envelope covered in dry blood fell down on the floor. Cagalli gasped, she was not a person to faint at the sight of blood but she was disgusted._

'Oh no' Cagalli thought, 'It can't be… '

* * *

**Denying Love**

Chapter 6

**At school (Normal POV)**

The envelope was battered and covered in blood… the blood of someone she cared dearly for,

Her brother.

'No. NO! he wouldn't _DARE_ do that to him… would he?' Cagalli questioned herself.

"Yes, yes he would" she said out loud.

"Who would what?" asked Dearka.

"Huh? Wha? Oh n-nothing." Cagalli stammered picking up the envelope and putting behind her. Yzak eyed her suspiciously.

"Heh. Girls." Dearka scoffed and left along with Yzak.

'That was close' Cagalli thought. Gingerly she opened the letter.

* * *

_Dear my lovely Cagalli, _

_Wondering who this is? You MUST know. And you MUST know whose blood it was. I was thinking of using your own blood but I find that it suits better being painted on the walls of your room. So I decided for second best, your brothers. You and I both know that you haven't seen him but you do know that I have him. One snap of a finger and he dies. I suggest you do as I say or I just might have to snap that finger of mine. I DO NOT wish for you see that Athrun Zala again. I have someone else for you. He is perfect, just like me and you WILL listen to me. Unless you want more letters with your brother's blood and I'm sure he doesn't have that much more to loose. So do as I say. Your choice._

_Love,_

_KAI_

_xoxo_

* * *

Saying she was shocked would be the understatement of the year. Cagalli felt like she couldn't breathe and that her eyes were going to pop out. She felt like she was going to barf. Trembling, Cagalli managed to throw out the envelope and stuck the horrifying letter in her pocket. As calmly as she could she walked out of the school. Walking blindly along the street all she could think about was the letter and it's meaning. Walking into people and objects Cagalli managed to get a few cuts and bruises, but she couldn't feel them, she couldn't feel anything, only fear. The fear of knowing that her brother was in danger just for her happiness. The fear of knowing very well that Kai would do exactly what he mentioned, but most of all, the fear of knowing that she had to leave him, she had to leave. 

'Why does life have do be this way? Why brother, why can't you be by my side?' Cagalli thought, a tear slipping down her cheek.

Cagalli stopped in front of Athrun's apartment building. She stared up at the building.

'This is it.' She thought sadly.

Marching up the stairs for memories she finally got to her floor, slowly she opened it and took in a deep breath, 'last time I'll ever see this place.' Cagalli thought, 'last time…'

**Kira and Lacus (Normal POV)**

Blinded Lacus ran and ran, her legs ached in pain but her heart to keep going.

'I was so blinded to see that he was taken.' She thought sadly.

"LACUS! WAIT UP!" Kira yelled catching up to her.

'Kira?' Lacus thought, 'Why is he here?'

Catching up to Lacus Kira stretched out his arm and pulled Lacus into an embrace. Too shocked to do anything, Lacus just stood there, tears flowing freely down her face.

"Lacus, are you alright?" asked a very concerned Kira, "Please don't listen to anything Flay says, she's just lying."

Lacus sniffled.

Kira hugged Lacus even tighter.

'Why is Kira being so nice?' Lacus thought, 'Shouldn't he be with Flay?'

Reluctantly Lacus pulled away from the embrace.

"Kira what are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be with Flay? I would hate to see your relationship break because of me." Lacus said.

"Huh? Me relationship Flay? Huh?" Kira asked, clearly confused.

"Don't play games with me Kira, you know what I'm talking about. I'm sorry I have to go." Lacus said quickly walking away.

"Hey Lacus wait! What do you mean me and Flay?" Kira asked catching up to her again.

"You know, Flay your girlfriend." Lacus replied, looking down to the floor at the statement.

"WHAT? Flay isn't my girlfriend, and I DEFINITELY don't want her to be. I've saved that slot for a special girl." Kira stated sheepishly.

"Oh…" Lacus replied clearly disappointed that Kira has some one that he likes.

Noticing her disappointment Kira bravely took a breath and said, "And that slot is saved for you." Immediately blushing after.

Lacus blushed as red as a tomato, smiling though.

"…" Lacus was at a loss of words.

Taking her silence as a rejection Kira said, "It's alright I understand-"

He was cut off by a hug. A smiling Lacus was the cause.

"Lacus…" he stuttered before giving in and hugging her back.

**Athrun's apartment (Normal POV)**

Cagalli walked into her room and started belongings out and putting them into her duffel bag, tears running down her cheeks as she did this.

'Goodbye Athrun.' She thought.

When the last of her belongings were stuffed into her bag she found a pen and writing pad and wrote a final note her Athrun. Slowly she walked out of the apartment door, trying to remember how his apartment looked.

'I'll never forget you. I promise'

And with that she left.

**At school (Normal POV) **

As Athrun sat in class he couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. Fidgeting and fighting against his conscience he finally gave in.

"Miss, may I go to the bathroom?" Athrun asked politely.

"Yes, but make it quick." She replied.

Quickly Athrun got out of his chair and went to the hallway. He followed where his feet lead him, to Cagalli's locker. Athrun looked at the locker, it seemed normal, but then why would he go here?

'Cagalli.' He thought.

Quickly he went to the office.

"Excuse me, but could you please call Cagalli to the office?" Athrun asked politely, inside he was anxious.

"Yes hold on a moment." The secretary replied.

On the announcement system you could hear '_Cagalli please report to the office, Cagalli to the office.' _After five minutes of waiting, Cagalli still did not arrive at the office and that made Athrun even more nervous.

'Where is she?' he thought.

Different scenes of horror played through his mind about what happened to her. He shook his head.

'Great timing for imagination.' He thought sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Athrun, I don't think she's here today." Said the secretary snapping him out of his trance.

"Oh Ok, thanks." He replied.

Quickly, Athrun got in his car and drove to the first place he thought she would be, his apartment.

As soon as he got there, he got out, threw the key at the valet (a/n: I don't know if apartments do have them but in this story it does, just to make him seem richer in comparison) gave him money, ignored his question about change.

Getting into the elevator, he waited, swore at the elevator and finally got out. Immediately he opened the door and almost sighed at the sight. Nothing was misplaced. Then he saw a note lying on the table.

'Must be Cagalli and her notes' he grinned.

Swiftly he picked up the piece of paper, but it was not what he expected. He thought it would be something like 'Ha! Made you worry!' or 'Dinner tonight?', what he read was:

_Dear Athrun,_

_I am truly sorry for disturbing you at your house for all this time, I am truly grateful that you let me stay. I hope I did not bother you all that much. I promise I will pay you back for the broken window once I have the money. I will remember your smiles, your laughs and your actions, but I hope you don't remember mine. I will never forget all the embarrassing moments we shared, but I hope you do. I will never forget how I yell at you, but I hope you do. I will never forget the comforting words you've ever said, but I hope you do. I will never forget how you protected me, but I hope you do. I will always remember you Athrun, but I hope you don't. I am writing you this note to say Good-Bye. I know this is an easy way out to say Good-Bye, but I'm afraid that if I do see you I could never say it. I'm sorry. I cannot say the reason of my departure but I hope you will understand, you are not at fault for my departure. We are of different worlds, you have everything, and I have nothing. We cannot be together, our worlds cannot meet. Try and forget me. Please do not come after me, you are endangering yourself and others if you do so. Good-Bye Athrun, do take care._

_Love,_

_Cagalli_

_xoxo

* * *

_

Athrun just flopped down on his couch, he could not believe it, she just left, LEFT! She left... without say anything, not even a Good-Bye. Athrun could feel his heart tearing up. This couldn't be happening, just when he starts opening up to her, she CANNOT leave like this. He really did care for her, but she left him without a reason. That was unacceptable.

'I will find her, and she WILL give me a reason.' Athrun thought stubbornly, unknowing to him that doing so would put him and Cagalli in great danger.

**Cagalli's house (Normal POV)**

'Finally' She thought as Cagalli walked towards the door of her house. Slowly she turned the knob.

"There you are, I've been so worried!" said the idiot (a/n: LOL its Kai!)

"Yes I'm here." She replied in monotone.

"Good." He said as he walked up to Cagalli squeezing her arms with his hands with had thumbtacks stuck to the palms of his hands, she winced in pain not giving him the satisfaction of hurting her. When he released her there were little holes in her arms with blood slowly spilling out.

'Damn you' Cagalli thought evilly.

"Now, I would like to introduce you to your special someone, come out!" he yelled.

Out of the shadows came a figure, stepping into the light you could make out a smirk. The man's name?

Yuuna Roma Seiran.

Cagalli gasped in horror.

"No…" she said out loud.

"On the contraire my love…" Yuuna said slyly stepping forth.

"Excellent, seems like you two know each other, now my job is done, please do get acquainted." Kai said walking up to Yuuna like he was waiting for something.

"O yes, I remember. Here take it." Yuuna said coolly giving him a stack of money.

"Thanks, now I will be off. Please call me if you need assistance." Kai replied slightly bowing to Yuuna then walking away.

Yuuna slowly approached Cagalli while she backed up until she was against the wall.

"Hello, I told you I would have you in the end, didn't I? Now you and that stupid _Zala_ will pay. Hmm, wonder how I should torture him?" He spat.

"No! I'll do whatever you say, just- just don't hurt him…" she quickly said looking down at the ground.

Yuuna lifted her chin.

"Well then I'll make a deal with you. I don't hurt _Zala_, and you will obey me, seem fair?" he asked.

'I have to… I-I just I can't let him hurt Athrun, he has nothing to do with this' she thought sadly.

"I-I, fine." Cagalli spat.

"Excellent." He replied as he kissed her lips. Cagalli's tears slipped down her face.

'This is going perfectly as planned, I will get her fortune and her body while I can also eliminate that _Zala._' Yuuna thought with a smirk.

'Good-Bye Athrun, forever.' Cagalli thought sadly and let more tears fall.

* * *

cherrie: this story has been reposted. please read first chapter author notes or author bio for more info.

PLEASE REVIEW! i would like 10 reviews before i update again..i really need the motivation.


	7. Chapter 7

Cherrie: story has been reposted. please read first chapter author notes or author bio for more info.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

"…" speech

'…' thoughts

* * *

**From chapter 6**

"_Well then I'll make a deal with you. I don't hurt Zala, and you will obey me, seem fair?" he asked._

'_I have to… I-I just I can't let him hurt Athrun, he has nothing to do with this' she thought sadly._

"_I-I, fine." Cagalli spat._

"_Excellent." He replied as he kissed her lips. Cagalli's tears slipped down her face._

'_This is going perfectly as planned, I will get her fortune and her body while I can also eliminate that Zala.' Yuuna thought with a smirk. _

'_Good-Bye Athrun, forever.' Cagalli thought sadly and let more tears fall.

* * *

_

**Denying Love**

Chapter 7

**Cagalli's house (next day) (Normal POV)**

Cagalli woke up that morning bruised and tired. She quickly dressed into the uniform and to wait for her "boyfriend" to pick her up. Making her way downstairs she saw Kai lying on the couch with a whisky bottle.

'Drunk.' She thought.

Quickly, she grabbed a piece of bread at stuffed it in her mouth. The doorbell rang.

'_Do this for Athrun and brother, do this for Athrun and brother.'_ She repeated to herself while making her way down to Yuuna's car.

"Morning, _Love._" Yuuna smirked.

"…" Cagalli restrained herself form vomiting. Yuuna came up and hugged her.

"Let's go." Yuuna said and he escorted Cagalli into his black Mercedes.

**At school (Normal POV)**

Standing in front of Cagalli's locker was Athrun, he still couldn't believe that Cagalli left and now he was going to wait until she gave him an explanation. But what happened next shocked him. It was Cagalli but she wasn't alone, beside her with an arm drapedover her shoulder was that bastard, Yuuna Roma Seiran and he was smirking at him. Oh how he would love to punch that guy to a bloody pulp.

"Hello _Zala, _what a nice day today, don't you agree?" Yuuna asked slyly while hugging Cagalli a little closer to himself.

"Yuuna." He spat.

Then he looked at Cagalli with a confused face but Cagalli didn't look at him, instead shewas staring downat the floor. He didn't understand, why was she avoiding him? But most of all why was she with Yuuna? As if sensing his confusion Yuuna quickly kissed Cagalli on her temple. Athrun's temper rose. WHY WAS SHE WITH HIM? He saw Cagalli's face and his own dropped, she looked like her soul was sucked out, her energetic self was replaced with a clone that had no feelings, her face and no emotions and but her eyes were dark, dark with sorrow, grief and unwillingness.

'Unwillingness?' He asked himself. He did not understand, why would she be with Yuuna if she was unwilling? He figured that he would have to wait until Cagalli was by herself then he would get it out of her, with force if necessary.

When the bell rang for the first period, Cagalli slowly made her way to the locker after being kissed by that beast.

'Man, how am I going to get rid of him? I'd rather die than stay with him.' She thought.

Opening her locker, she took out her math text book. Suddenly she felt a presence beside her behind the locker door, closing the door she prepared herself for another Yuuna attack.

It was Athrun, and he wasn't looking happy.

"Oh, um it's you Athrun." She said with clouded eyes.

"Cagalli…" he said.

'Of all times, why do I have nothing to say?' he screamed at himself.

"Well I'm going to go now, bye." She mumbled.

No, Athrun wasn't going to let her go so easily.

"Cagalli wait!" he yelled grabbing her arm. She didn't turn around but her head dropped.

Holding in her tears of hurt and frustration she said "You should let go of me, we- we shouldn't see each other anymore, he- he doesn't like it."

Athrun was stunned.

"What are you talking about? Writing a letter about how you'll remember me, is that your way of saying that you don't want to see me? What's wrong with you!" he screamed now getting mad, how could she say they shouldn't see each other anymore? Where was his old Cagalli? He wanted her back, her eyes that once held so much passion and life are now as dull as a piece of cardboard.

Cagalli held her face blank as she turned around to look at him but her heart was crumbling beyond repair.

"I'm sorry, I- I just can't see you anymore." She whispered, then turned her head away.

Athrun took her shoulders, his anger quickly replaced by concern and confusion.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked, "What happened to you?"

She continued to look down, not answering.

"Say something!" he yelled but quickly let go of her when he saw her wincing in pain from his grip.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, barely audible, "I don't- I just don't want to drag you into this."

"Drag me into what? You know Cagalli that I will always help you no matter what! Why- why can't you just trust me?" he ended in a whisper.

"I do trust you, I just don't want you to be in this, I don't want to hurt you." She replied.

"Oh and you think that I'm going to let you hurt yourself? Fuck no!" he said.

"Athrun stop, this is my problem and I will handle it by myself, it's- it's not right for you to help me. Thank you though, so much for putting up with me." She said smiling with hurt.

Athrun kissed her. He didn't have the voice to say that hesupported her,so he showed her. Cagalli was shocked at first; eyes wide, but soon she relaxed and started to kiss him back. However, kissing wasn't enough for Athrun so he licked her lips asking for entrance. Shyly Cagalli opened her mouth for him to explore. Gently, he tasted her, she was so sweet. _His Cagalli. _He thought happily. Slowly Cagalli moved her tongue to his and gasped at the feeling she got, she got tingles down her spine. Reluctantly they both separated to breath.

Putting his forehead against hers he said, "I'll be waiting for you to win. I'll wait forever if I need to."

She smiled and nodded, and this time it was not a hurtful one, this was a genuine smile, ones that she only saved for someone called _Athrun Zala._

**In Class (Normal POV)**

Kira was humming happily to himself in math class, he still couldn't believe it, Lacus and him. Him and Lacus. Both phrases made him happy. It felt like they were together for a long time already, but in reality it was only yesterday.

"Mr. Yamato, Mr. Yamato!" the teacher yelled.

"Huh? What?" Kira said snapping out of his daydream. Around him the class giggled and Lacus grinned. He blushed.

'Aw, did everyone have to see that?' he asked himself.

"That's great for returning back to us, now can you tell me the answer to question six?" the teacher asked.

Kira looked down at the piece of paper. There were 4 different sixes. He scratched the back of his head and grinned sheepishly.

"Eh… which six?" he asked.

The teacher rolled his eyes.

"Never mind, Takashi what's the answer?" he asked.

"63n sir." He answered.

"Wrong." He slapped his face and brought his hand down.

'How can I teach my class when they know nothing?' he asked himself.

"The answer is 63 X class." The teacher answered.

There were murmurs from the class.

'Stupid class.' He thought.

The bell rang.

'Saved by the bell' both the class and the teacher were grateful.

**At lunch (Normal POV)**

Walking slowly, Cagalli went to go sit at Yuuna's bench waiting for him to buy his lunch. Her stomach grumbled.

'No lunch again' she thought and remembered all the times that Athrun gave her his lunch or shared it with her.

"Athrun." She thought out loud.

"What was that?" a voice boomed behind her.

She stiffened and the hairs on her neck stood up.

"N-nothing." She said managing a weak smile.

"Oh alright." He replied smiling, and then whispered beside her ear, "I'll get you at home."

'This is so not good.' She sighed.

"Anyways," he smiled, "I got you lunch!"

'Wow, that's one good thing about him' Cagalli thought with the slightest bit of amusement.

"Here my love." He said as he handed her the lunch. It was a really nice lunch other than the fact that it was Yuuna that gave it to her.

'Suck up.' She thought with a smirk.

"Do you like it?" Yuuna asked with a smirk.

Being honest she said, "Yea. I haven't had such good food in a long time."

His smirk got even bigger.

"Then don't I deserve something _special_ when we get home?" he asked slyly.

"Um…" she said panicking.

He chuckled and said, "It's alright I know you're just shy. Just give me a kiss then, I'll decide if we're going to do THAT."

Athrun saw all of that.

'How DARE he?' his mind screamed.

Quickly he went over to Yuuna's table and knocked over his lunch making it spill all over Yuuna.

"Oops." He grinned, "My bad"

Yuuna saw red.

"You, you…" he said, "I'll be right back." Then he went up and kissed Cagalli forcefully and groping her.

To Athrun's dismay she did nothing to stop him, she just stood there with her eyes closed as if she was in pain. Yuuna finally let go after what felt like an eternity. Seeing Yuuna leave the cafeteria, Cagalli started straightening her clothes from the earlier "attack" while holding her tears in. Suddenly she felt arms wrap around her small frame. It was Athrun. She melted into his arms, she just wanted to feel loved even if it was just for a moment, a moment that she may never experience again as she was reminded of the threat.

**Flashback**

'That was close' Cagalli thought. Gingerly she opened the letter.

_Dear my lovely Cagalli, _

_Wondering who this is? You MUST know. And you MUST know whose blood it was. I was thinking of using your own blood but I find that it suits better being painted on the walls of your room. So I decided for second best, your brothers. You and I both know that you haven't seen him but you do know that I have him. One snap of a finger and he dies. I suggest you do as I say or I just might have to snap that finger of mine. I DO NOT wish for you see that Athrun Zala again. I have someone else for you. He is perfect, just like me and you WILL listen to me. Unless you want more letters with your brother's blood and I'm sure he doesn't have that much more to loose. So do as I say. Your choice._

_Love,_

KAI xoxo 

**End Flashback**

"I'm sorry Athrun, I really am." She whispered.

"Shh. Don't talk, just this moment Cagalli, one moment." He replied.

* * *

cherrie: story has been reposted. please read first chapter author notes or author bio for more info.

A/N: I am still in need for more support guys, i'm stuck at the tenth chapter... 10 reviews to help me please!

ps. thnx to all who has reviewed!


	8. Chapter 8

Cherrie: story has been reposted. please read first chapter author notes or author bio for more info.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny.

"…" speech

'…' thoughts

* * *

**From Chapter 7**

"_I'm sorry Athrun, I really am." She whispered._

"_Shh. Don't talk, just this moment Cagalli, one moment." He replied.

* * *

_

**Denying Love**

Chapter 8

**In the bathroom of the school (Normal POV)**

'That filthy bastard.' Yuuna thought, 'destroying our precious time together. That no good son of a bitch!'

Quickly Yuuna washed off the stain and went back to the cafeteria.

As soon as Yuuna got into the cafeteria, Athrun and Cagalli quickly pulled away from each other. Unfortunately for them, Yuuna saw this.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to my woman _Zala_?" he asked furious.

Cagalli quickly tried to cover for him.

"Um Yuuna it's not what it looks like! I-I fell and he-he caught me!" she lied.

"Oh Really?" he asked although he didn't quite seem to believe it, "Are you alright?"

Purposely he went and hugged Cagalli in front of Athrun.

"You have hell to pay once we get home" he said barely audible.

Cagalli visibly paled.

'What's wrong with her?' Athrun asked himself.

**After school (Normal POV)**

When the bell rang, Cagalli quickly got to her locker, packed her books and went outside to wait for Yuuna.

Athrun however was following her.

'I hope she's going to be fine.' He thought.

Once Cagalli got outside she saw Yuuna's car parked at the front waiting for her. He opened the window and said, "Get in."

Reluctantly, Cagalli did as told and they drove off to his house.

Quickly Athrun got into his car and followed them.

'Perfect' Yuuna thought, 'Now I can get rid of them both.'

Turning a few quick turns, they all finally got to Yuuna's mansion.

Opening the front gates, Yuuna purposely left it opened for Athrun.

'That idiot, he's bound to come in, and when he does that will be the end of him' Yuuna thought evilly.

For some reason, Athrun didn't feel right, this was too easy, yet he still followed.

"Cagalli…" Yuuna started in a disgustingly sweet voice.

"What?" she spat.

"Now now, don't use that TONE WITH ME!" he yelled backhanding her causing her to tumble a few steps back.

Finally Athrun got inside the house only to see Yuuna slapping Cagalli.

'That bastard!' he thought, 'How dare he touch her!' but did not move for the fear of Cagalli being hurt even further.

"Don't. Touch. Me." Cagalli said, anger brewing in her eyes.

"Oh and what can you do about it? Tell on me? To who? Athrun? Your brother?" Yunna asked.

Cagalli's face paled at the mention of her brother, the one that she didn't know the face of. Yunna of course saw this and dug even deeper.

"O wait, I remember, Kai has your brother doesn't he? Well then risk the life of your brother just for the freedom of yourself, its not like Athrun will want you back anyways, you weren't meant to be, he is the light and you are the darkness, you cannot be together, I doubt he likes you anyways. He's just probably looking for a good fuck." He spat.

"No, it's not true. Athrun, he-he likes me for who I am." She replied, her voice getting softer and softer.

"Yes he does, he likes you for who you are, you ARE a good fuck. Aren't you? Hmm. I should try and tell Athrun, just incase your not. He shouldn't waste his time." He laughed.

Cagalli thought, 'This is it, but he's not going to get me without a fight'

Yunna slowly approached her with a smirk plastered on his face. Cagalli backed up into a fighting position, both fists in front of her.

"Feisty, just the way I like them" Yunna said.

"Fuck you" she spat.

"Yes, I know you will, be patient." He teased.

If possible, Athrun got even madder. He watched in horror as Yunna and Cagalli started wrestling.

"Cagalli…" he thought as he ran in.

**Lacus and Kira (Lacus' house) (Kira's POV)**

'Common Kira! You can do this! BE A MAN!' I thought, it has been almost a week since I told her I liked her but nothing has happened! I want her to be my girlfriend, but we haven't even gone on a date yet! GRR. I am SO dumb.

'No really' said a voice.

'Huh, who's there?' I said.

'You really are dumb' the voice echoed.

'Who is this?' I asked.

'I'm your conscience, idiot.'

'Evil voice.' I thought.

'HEY! I can hear that you know!' it yelled.

'I can do this I can do that…' I mumbled 'What do you want?' I asked.

'Hmph, you ungrateful little weasel! I'm here to help you!' It replied.

'HEY! Don't call me a weasel! … it hurts.' I whined.

'Whatever, anyways I'm here so that you can finally ask her out, so ASK HER OUT ALREADY!' it screamed.

'OKAY OKAY! Geesh…' I replied.

"Kira? Kira? Are you alright?" Lacus asked.

"Huh? Ya… Um Lacus I have a question." I said extremely nervously.

"Yes? What is it?" she replied.

"Uh… doyouwanttogooutwithme?" I jabbered. Mentally I killed myself, 'What an IDIOT!' I thought.

"Pardon Kira?" Lacus asked in her sweet voice.

"Um… Do you want to go out with me?" I repeated.

She smiled one of her lovely smiles.

"I would love to Kira!" she exclaimed.

"Okay then, I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7?" I asked, even more nervous, if possible.

"That sounds great" she smiled as she walked in her house, "See you at school tomorrow!"

I punched the air. SCORES!

'Finally!' the voice said.

'Oh shut up' I replied.

**Athrun and Cagalli (Normal POV)**

'Cagalli…' he thought as he ran in

"Cagalli!" he yelled as he saw Yuuna place a punch on her left cheek causing her to lose her balance and fall down on the floor, "You bastard"

Yuuna smirked, "O how nice, the puppy has come to save its owner."

"SHUT.UP" Athrun spat as he kick him in the guts causing Yuuna to kneel down clutching his stomach in pain.

As fast as the pain came, it vanished as Yuuna jumped back up, "You think you can knock me out that easily?" quickly he clapped his hands together twice and a group of armed masked men appeared. As if of reflex Athrun grabbed Cagalli closer to him and she clutched on to his shirt for dear life.

"Don't worry we can do this" he assured. Cagalli just nodded.

In a blink of an eye, Athrun managed to knock out a few of them. But as quickly as the triumph came, it totally disappeared when he heard a gun shot and a cry of pain that did not come form him. At that moment fear strangled him as he turned around and the horrific scene as Cagalli's eyes were wide open and the blood that was seeping out of her chest area. Her hair flying behind her as she started to fall forwards all he could hear was

"_Athrun…"

* * *

_

cherrie: this story has been reposted. please read first chapter author notes or author bio for more info.

additional a/n: sorry about the long update, i know that it probably made you mad and i have no excuse. I have been totally lazy the last month and I can't even promise to update sooner! I am truly truly sorry but i will assure you that this story WILL DEFINATELY NOT BE DROPPED! thnx guys! please review and give me encouragements!


	9. Chapter 9

Cherrie: story has been reposted. please read first chapter author notes or author bio for more info.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny.

"…" Speech

'…' Thoughts

* * *

From Chapter 8 

"_Don't worry we can do this" he assured. Cagalli just nodded._

_In a blink of an eye, Athrun managed to knock out a few of them (GO ATHRUN!). But as quickly as the triumph came, it totally disappeared when he heard a gun shot and a cry of pain that did not come form him. At that moment fear strangled him as he turned around and the horrific scene as Cagalli's eyes were wide open and the blood that was seeping out of her chest area. Her heir flying behind her as she started to fall forwards all he could hear was_

"_Athrun…"

* * *

_

**Denying Love**

Chapter 9

**Athrun and Cagalli (Normal POV)**

"Cagalli!" Athrun shouted, fright evident in his eyes.

In the blink of an eye he was by her side hugging her blood soaked body ignoring the gasps the men gave out when they registered what happened. Quickly they all ran away in fear of the police.

"This is not over _Zala, _Cagalli will be mine." Yuuna said before running off.

"Cagalli! Please say something! Oh gods…" he spat out really quickly as if his life depended on it, but right now it was even more important than his life, Cagalli the one he 'loved' was shot and unconscious.

"A-Athrun…" she managed to whisper out to tell him that she was alive,

"It hurts…" she said as her eyes clenched shut in pain.

In the speed of light, Athrun called 911 and returned to Cagalli's side.

"Stay awake Cagalli. Don't sleep, they're almost here just hang on a little longer." He said.

He did not understand, even in this situation she could still smile. The smile made her look angelic despite the situation. Suddenly he heard sirens.

'Took them long enough.' He thought as he ran out to greet them.

"Hi sir, were you the one that called?" the police officer asked.

"Yes. My girlfriend has been shot." Athrun replied calmly.

"Ok I'll need you to come down to HQ to answer some questions." He replied.

"Is it alright if I go to the hospital first? Just to make sure she's alright?" Athrun asked worry written all over his face.

"Sure, we'll ask the questions if you don't mind, just to keep the subject fresh for you." The officer said.

"Thanks, excuse me but I've got a few phone calls to make." He said as he walked away with his cell phone. The officer just nodded.

Quickly he dialed Kira's cell phone and wasn't surprised to find him with Lacus.

'That's good, one less call to make.' He thought.

"Hello?" Kira answered.

"Hey Kira it's me, something happened… put it on speaker so that Lacus can hear, and I know she's there." Athrun said, laughing mentally as he pictured the look on kira's face.

"Um sure. Ok. What is it?" he said.

"Well I kinda followed Cagalli and Yuuna and I saw him trying to… you know rape her so I ran in but then she got shot and we're going to the hospital now. I think you guys should come." Athrun stated.

"Oh dear, I hope Cagalli is fine. We'll come right away." Lacus said.

"Alright bye." He said.

"Bye." Lacus and Kira said as they hung up.

Athrun mounted in the ambulance with Cagalli.

"Hang in there Cagalli." Athrun said as he held her hand and gave it a squeezed of reassurance.

She replied with a faint smile and fell into unconsciousness.

In a flash the paramedics were by her side checking her thoroughly and supplying her with blood. Suddenly the ambulance stopped and the doors were open. Quickly and carefully the paramedics took Cagalli's stretcher down and transferred her on to a rolling hospital bed. They took her into the surgery room to remove the bullet.

Impatiently Athrun waited. What seemed like hours were mere minutes.

"Athrun!" he heard someone call.

Athrun turned around to see Kira and Lacus running towards him. Once they reached him the doctor came out.

"How is she?" Athrun asked with Kira and Lacus listening intently.

"The operation of removing the bullet was successful." He replied.

They all sighed in relief.

"However," he continued as he watched the blue-haired boy stiffened, "she has lost a lot of blood. We unfortunately do not have her type of blood since it is very rare."

Everyone's face fell.

'You can't do this Cagalli. Don't leave me. You survived the bullet!' Athrun thought.

"The biggest possibility of having the same type of blood would be from her immediate family, are any of you her family member? Her blood type is AB negative." The doctor informed. (cherrie: I don't know if there is such thing… eheh. Making it up. Go along with it pls?)

"I'm AB negative." A voice answered.

They all turned around. It was Kira Yamato who stepped up.

"That's surprising," the doctor said, "Are you part of her immediate family?"

"No. I'm her friend," Kira replied, "Why? Is that a problem?"

"Oh no no, it's just quite surprising that you have the same blood type since it is rare. I just thought you would've been her brother or something of that sort." The doctor explained.

Suddenly there was a lump in Kira's throat. Could she be? Was it fate? He didn't know. One thing's for sure though, he would give his blood to save Cagalli, friend or sister. Swiftly Kira followed the doctor into the room for blood transferring.

'Kira and Cagalli please be safe.' Lacus thought as she sat in the row of chairs in the hallway with Athrun.

'Please come out alive Cagalli. I need you here with me. There's so much that I haven't told you.' Athrun thought with his forehead resting on his fists looking at the floor.

**In the blood transfer room (Kira's POV)**

The nurse came in.

"Hi. I'm here to make sure that you have the right blood type, just in case. This may hurt a little." She said.

Then she took out my left arm and punctured it with a needle.

'Ouch…' I thought as she drew blood.

She then put a ban-aid on my punctured spot.

"There. All done, now please have a seat. The doctor will come and tell you if it's the right blood type soon. And thank-you" she smiled then walked out of the room.

'I wonder if I can help her… I hope so. She's my friend, and she might be my sister.' I thought to myself.

Just then the nurse came back in with a curious look.

"Hi, Kira Yamato is it?" she asked.

I nodded stupidly.

"It well seems that you are related to Miss Attha… but it might just be a mistake since you claimed not to be…" she said looking quite lost herself.

Cagalli… Cagalli is my sister? I mean ya sure I've thought about that but I didn't actually think she was… I-I finally found her.

It sunk in.

I FOUND HER!

"WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? I HAVE A SISTER TO SAVE!" I yelled.

The nurse looked horrified by my sudden outburst.

"O-o um yes. Right away, please lay down Mr. Yamato." She said.

Then she inserted the tube to my arm and my blood started pouring into this little pouch.

'Creepy.' I thought.

* * *

Cherrie: this story has been reposted. please read first chapter author notes or author bio for more info.

additional notes: hey guys... sorry about the extremely late update. Don't worry though, I'm not dead... yet. School's been swamping me with homework and with my laziness mixed in means hardly anytime to update. Sorry again. I don't know where this fic is taking me and i have absolutely NO idea when I will be able to update again... although don't hope for anything soon. Thats all for now. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
